


Nightmares

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Potter POV, Angst, Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Help, I JUST LOVE MY BOYS SO MUCH, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nightmares, POV Second Person, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, help me, i write tOO MUCH FIC, im a mess, takes place at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: After Delphini, they both have nightmares





	

Every time he wakes up from a nightmare, you can't help but remember that it's your fault. You could have stopped her.

 

He's awake, shaking, breathing hard, forehead sweaty. He'd been crying in his sleep again, you could hear him, and see the tears on his cheeks.

 

You toss off your blankets and cross the room to his bed.

 

"Lie down," he whispers, voice quiet.

 

You do. You're facing each other. He bites his lip. "They're getting worse. The nightmares."

 

"Mine too," you say. "But not this bad."

 

He runs a hand through your hair. It sends shivers down your spine. You've never been this close before. "I know you're not doing well. Don't lie." His fingers travel down your scarred wrist.

 

"Not like you're doing much better," you say. "Scorpius..." his name is sweeter than honey on your lips.

 

"We're going to be okay, Albus," he says. "We'll get better. We'll be okay."

 

When he blinks, his eyelashes paint shadows across his cheekbones.

 

You sigh. "How can I be okay when I stood by and watched the person I care about most in the world go though so much pain?"

 

"In the... in the whole world?"

 

"I care about you, Scorpius, in case you haven't noticed."

 

"More than anyone?" he asks, sounding surprised, but flattered, and you can hear his smile.

 

"Yes."

 

"For the record," he says, tracing a finger down your temple and across your jaw, "I care about you too."

 

Your heart is beating so fast. You reach up and brush his hair out of his face.

 

"When she cursed you... Scorpius... I could have stopped her but I didn't, and I'm sorry; I'm so sorry, I don't know - it haunts me - every night I think how I could have-"

 

"Albus," he whispers. "I don't blame you. I never blamed you, not for a second."

 

"I..."

 

"Shh," he says. He pulls you closer. You're tingling every place you touch.

 

You lean forward and let your lips touch his.

 

Together you're fire and ice and up and down. You never knew anything could feel like this.


End file.
